Harry PotHead, the half blooded beaner
by PopcornShirimp
Summary: another stupid story me and Breanna wrote
1. Chapter 1

1Harry Pot-Head, the half blooded beaner

By Heather and Breanna

Disclamer- I don't own anything

and the chamber of Kronic

Chapter #1

The crack house of the dursleys…

Harry woke up to his cousin Dudley's feet stomping down the stairs over his den house (The noise sounded worse than an elephant stampead). His cousin was yelling for him to wake up.

" Wake up, wake up, we have to go to the zoo for my birthday." Yelled Dudley.

Harry was thinking to himself, " It sounds as though we have the damn zoo in the house, thinking of Dudley." Harry quickly got dressed, for if he didn't his uncle Vernon would whip out the belt.

When he got out to the kitchen, it was full of all Dudley's stupid little friends. Everyone was sitting at the table eating Dudley's birthday breakfast, but nobody bothered to give him a plate so he just sat down and stared at them shoving food into their faces.

" What the bloddy hell are you staring at boy?" shouted uncle Vernon.

"Your fat ugly face. Why do you even bother asking you old bat?" stated Harry angrily. Harry's aunt Petunia was staring at him with a look of disgust. She was too tarified of Harry to say anything.

12 years earlier, Harry's parents James and Lily Potter, dropped him off on the doorstep because they wanted a baby girl and all the got was a baby boy with an ugly scar on his face, shaped as a mini bong. They thought he was the most ugliest, foulest, disgusting thing they had ever seen. So they had no choice but to leave him on the doorstep of her uncle's, cousin's, sister's, great aunt Petunia. When harry's dad found out that Lily was cheating on him with a guy named Tom Riddle otherwise known as Lord Vodemort, he told her that they had to get rid of him because he might as well be Tom's baby. (He swore that was why harry was so ugly.) He didn't wanna say that his child was so ugly, that he couldn't bare to look at him so he made up that excuse. So now harry is doomed to live with his uncle's, cousin's, great aunt Potunia because no one would take him in, because he smelled like rotten cheese. Nobody ever thought to change his diaper.

" Harry! Harry get up, get up we are leaving." Screamed Dudley. Harry had fallen asleep on the table and was now drooling all over his uncle's, cousin's, great aunt's dinnermatts. Before they left harry quickly went to his den and grabbed some weed, a bong, and a lighter, so that later when he was at the zoo he could smoke it in the monkey cage. The monkeys realy liked his beaner weed for some reason.

When they arrived at the zoo, harry got bored and headed off towardes the monkey cages. The monkey's were very pleased to see him. He imeadeatly pulled out his bong and weed, and started to smoke it with the ugly creatures. Several times he almost got caught. He climbed up the tree that was in their cage so that people passing could not see what he was doing. As he was getting ready to light his bong he slipped and nearly fell out of the tree, but his bong went crashing down to the ground below. At the site of this, people started to gather around and stare. He quickly climed down to aide to his broken friend.

Harry was very sad the rest of the day while he was touring the zoo with Dudley and his friends. When they got to the Duck cages, these were Dudley's favorite animal at the zoo, Dudley leaned close to the glass to get a better look. When all of a sudden the glass that he was leaning on turned into suran wrap. He fell straight through the thin plastic. The ducks all surounded him and then they all turned their heads to harry and to harry's surprise, they started to talk to him. Many were thanking him and others were complaining saying that he needed to get Dudley's fat ass out of their cage. As the duck's were waddaling free they all gave him a final thank you and went on their way, they were free now.

As Dudley was trying to get up and out of the cage his face got caught on the suran wrap and he stared to choke to death. Harry would of helped him but he was high off of his ass, he couldn't even see straight anymore and he secretly thought to himself," You stupid little basterd, I hope that suran wrap kills you." Harry chuckled under his breath.

Harry had been bullied and picked on way to much and he was fed up with it, so he didn't bother running to get help either. He just sat there and watched Dudley's helpless body squirm around. Finaly his body just stoped moving altogether. He knew by Dudley's mangeled looking face that he was dead atlast. Harry liked the feeling of control he got from killing Dudley, he knew it wasn't right, but it felt so good.

Harry's uncle's, cousin's, sister's, great aunt Petunia and her husband Vernon were not shocked at all that Dudley was dead, they seemed relieved and some what happier than usual. So happy that they made Harry walk all the way home so that they could spend some "quality" time together. Harry's mind started to race on what they could possible want "quality" time for.

On his way home he ran into one of friends from school, Ronald. He was a fire croched, freckle faced, some what annoying 2nd year. It was also Harry's 2nd year at Hoe-Bags, School of weed and bongidry.

" Hey dawg whats crack-a-lackin?" asked Ronald when they stopped to talk. " My mom said that you can come over this summer and chill at our crib. But that's only if that Vernon thang will let you."

" Yo whats up? Vernon shouldn't be a problem anymore." Said harry with a satisfied smile on his face. "You should stop by my place later and then we can go chill at your place."

"But what about Ver- ?" started Ronald but then was interupted by Harry.

" Like I said, he wont be a problem anymore. I promise." He explained.

So Harry said his last goodbye's to Ron and left, thinking to himself, " Just think how great its gonna be once I get rid of uncle Vernon and aunt petunia."

When Harry arrived at his uncle's, cousin's, sister's, great aunt Petunia's house he couldn't see, or hear anyone. He looked in the family room, and there was no one there. So he searched through the kitchen, living room, and the laundry room, but there was no one to be seen.

So he went upstairs hoping to get some time alone, when he heard a noise coming from his uncle's room. So he quietly crept over to their door and poked his head in and saw the most revoulting thing ever in his life! His uncle's, cousin's, sister's, great aunt Petunia was in bed, on top of Lord Volemort( who was "supposedly" harry's father) with no clothes on what so ever. Then harry heard a noise from behing him, so he looked around to see that it was none other then his uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon looked into the bedroom and an expression of rage fell upon his face. He looked as though he could kill someone. Vernon ran into the room swinging the door open making as much noise as possible, causing aunt Petunia to jump and scream. Lord Voldemort jumped up and gathered his clothes. Then said some last words to aunt Petunia, " well this has been a wonderful evening, but I shall not trespass on your property anymore." And with those last words he Disappeared.

Uncle Vernon was so furious that he grabbed aunt Petunia by the neck and yelled, " who the bloody hell was that? And what was he doing in my house, with my wife?"

" He-was-um-um-um-" stutered aunt Petunia.

"He was who?" roared uncle Vernon.

"He was-" Petunia said, in tears now. "that little prats father!" she stated, pointing a long boney finger at Harry.

Uncle Vernon shot an akward glance twards Harry. "That bloody man was your father, He is as good as dead now. You wait and see"

"Your not laying a hand on my Father!"As Harry said this he got an weird feeling inside, James was his father, he thought that when people said that Lord Voldemort was his father that they were only joking about it.

Harry pushed that thought to the back of his head for the moment, right now he had to worry about the fact that his Uncle Vernon was now choking his aunt so that she couldn't breath. She was sruggling to get free but Vernon is a very strong man and over powered her.

Harry watched as petunia slowly died. Her face turned a purplish color before she hit the ground and harry stared.

Uncle Vernon slowly turned to Harry and said, "You, you little prat! Why was your loser of a father at my house? What did he want from my dear, sweet wife?" he rored now point a stubby finger at potunia.

" I dunno, but it doesn't look like he is getting anything out of her now, seens how she is _DEAD_!" yelled harry.

" You, I'm gonna kill you, don't say another word!" roared uncle Vernon.

He started acroos the room reaching for Harry and without thinking, he whipped out his wand and mumbled somethng under his breath and a light sprang from his wand and hit uncle Vernon in the chest. Vernon now layed in the middle of the floor whispering something about his mum. Harry, now realizing that he didn't kill him whipped out his Hot pink and black pocketknife and started to stab him in the chest, then the head and then the-place-that–shall-not-be-named.

Harry now extremely satisfied with himself, ran down to his den to pack his belongings, now thinking about his friend that fell from the tree at the zoo, he slowly closed his trunk and ran to the living room with his trunk dragging in one hand and his owl, Hedwig's cage in the other and sat down to await the arrival of his friend Ronald Weasley.

He didn't have to sit their more than 5min. when he heard the famililar knock of his freckle faced friend. "Knock-ity Knock-ity Knock Knock"

He dragged his stuff and raced out the door, he took one last glance at his uncle's bloody mangeled body lying on the floor and shut the door behind him. That was the last time he would ever have to set foot in that crack house again. Number 4, Private Drive looked even dark and gloomier than ever before.

Harry and Ronald started off on their journey to Roz's house. It is only about a five minute walk but Harry had to make a few stops on his way. After walking only a few blocks, Harry stopped and said " Stop" He held out his hand so that Ron couldn't pass, "This is the place where he wants to meet us at"

They walked into the rickedy old shack that was on the street corner. They made themselves comfotable on a couple of dusty, wrotten, old benches. A voice came from behide them "Your late" said the all too familiar voice " Did you follow my orders? Did everthing go as planned?"

"Well- well-" mumbed harry

"Well what?" shouted a very angry Draco Malfoy.

"Um, well their were some minor problems, Vernon cought Petunia in bed with-"

"Did I ask who she sleeps with? I think not, so I suggest that you cut the crap and tell me what the bloody hell happened" said Draco

"My uncle Vernon killed her! I ment to kill her put my uncle got in the way. Honest to god. I would have killed Lord Voldemort, but he disapparated." said Harry

"Okay, fair enough. Since you two are my most faithful Death Eater's, I shall spare your lives. In the future, you better obey me, because Im _not_ going to be as forgiveing. Now is not the time to discuss this matter, we shall go to Ronald's house. You never know who could be listening in on us!"Draco said as he shot a nervous glance at the door.

They continued their walk to Ron's house in silence. They were almost there, when the silence was broken by Draco's voice again. "We shall make one more stop before our arrival."

He motioned for them to stop. They were standing out side of Hermione's house waiting to be welcomed in. Then as they stood there the doors swung open and Hermione was standing there wand in hand with a satisfied smile on her face.

" Did you do as I ordered? Are they dead?" said Draco in a hurried voice.

" Yes they are if you would like to see them before they leave? They are laying in their room on the bed." She stated.

" Yeah, lets see them, then I can speak with all of you." Said Draco quietly.

So the four of them walked into Hermione's house and sat on her couch as she went to the kitchen to get them drinks. A short while later, she arrived in the doorway to the living room holding four Bloody Mary's. She handed one to everyone and then took one for herself. They all sat their waiting for someone to take the first drink from this mistery drink she gave them. Draco was the brave one and took a small sip to find out that it tasted some what good.

"Its made from my mum and dad's blood, I had to drain their bodies, their was blood every were. I didn't know what I was going to do with the blood once it was all drained from their bodies and off of the floors, so I just stored it in my fridge untill you guy's arrived. I thought that you would enjoy it most Draco." She said as she gave Draco a smile.

"Yes, I do enjoy it very much. Thank you for being so considerate, my dear Hermione!" He gave her a very pleaing grin as he said this.

"Ok as for what I needed to talk to you about, (He looked around at three of them sitting there silently waiting for him to speak) we are going to have meetings this year in the room of requierments where I will give all of you a new task each time we meet. And you had better hope that all of you have that task finished by the next time we meet. But for now we are going to go to Ronald's house and finish off the rest of them." He stated. "well lets get going we want to get there before dark that makes it easier for us."

Draco was now thinking back to the night when he too killed his parents. He remembered it so clearly.

"Draco please come in the kitchen for a moment. We need to speak." Called his father impatiently. He was sitting in the kitchen at the dinner table reading the paper when Draco came in. only he was holding something in his hands behind his back. "Draco what do you have behind your back? Please let me see."

"No it's mine." He said with an attitude.

"Please Draco just hand it over and no harm done. You wont be in trouble either." He said calmly. And with those words he whipped out the knife that he had behind his back, and stabbed his father in the chest, the stomache and then in the place-that-shall-not-be-named. As harry had done to his uncle.

"Oh my god Draco what have you done? Have you gone mad?" screamed his mother. "You fuckin little prat get out of my damn house!"

"You stupid woman, this is my house now! You are to be resting in your grave soon! I only have 4 words for you mother, DIE YOU FRICKEN BITCH!" And with that all said and done, Draco grabbed the butcher knife that was in the drawer, that was much bigger than that of which he used on his father, he started stabbing his mother. Over and over and over again, untill her blood was all over the kitchen walls andfloor. He knew that he would never have to deal with his ungreatful parents ever again. They were finaly, as he had long wished, dead.

Just the thought of his parents disgusted him, they walked the remaining blocks in complete silence. When they finaly reached their destinating they had their eyes fixed apon the Burrow, Ron's house.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter #2

disclaimer-still don't own nothin!

The Burrow

They all walked up to the door of the Burrow and Ron opened the door to see everyone gathered at th table consisting of, the twins Fred and George, his other brothers Charlie,Bill, Percy, and his younger sister Ginny, then his parents Mr. & Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Harry how are you?" said Ginny with a big smile.

She has had a big crush on Harry ever since her first day at Hoe-Bags, School of weed and bongidry. Up untill about two months ago, all she had was a little crush on him and now they are going out. Harry asked her out right after school got out for the summer.

"Fine, thanks for asking. How have you been?" As Harry gave Ginny a big kiss on the lips.

"I'm-been- fine-doing -very-um-I –I- Its nice to see you." She said as her cheeks turned a deep red.

"Right" harry said kind of puzzled, "So what are our plan's Draco?" He tried to change the subject fast. He then turned to face Draco.

"Well is everyone ready?" Praco proclaimed

Everyone in a kind of murmer all at once said "Yes Master Malfoy." Charlie, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Percy were all very confused, they had no clue as to what the hell was going on. And neither of them could have predicted what was going to happen next.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Malfoy, Fred, and George all pulled out their pockek knives and started after the others. Harry gladly stabbed Ms. Weasley in the face and it hit her brain with his knife, while next to him her husbend was being skinned alive by their very own son, Ron. Malfoy took the desency to kill Charlie and Bill, all he had to do was slit their throats. He had to slit Bill's twice, because he didn't die on the first time. Percy was a very dificult one to catch and kill because he worked for the Ministry of magic, so he knew all the spells to jinx them. So they had Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all gang up on him street style. They came at him and all started to beat the living shit out of him, they beat him black and blue, the last thing that they had to do to him was have Draco make him kiss the curb. Percy's face was _ALL _mangled and torn to shredds. They left his dead bloody body lying on the curb outside of Ron's house.

They all left the house for the day, until the bodies were gone, with satisfaction. Draco led them to a place they had never seen before. He called it his hideout. They stayed there the rest of the day thinking about what was going to happen next and what Draco was going to make them do after this.

"So Draco what are we going to do now that we have all the adults off of our hands?" asked Ron.

"Well, im not quite sure what we are going to do. I was thinking that maybe we could just crash it at Ron's house." Stated Draco cleary. He was able to speak much clearer now because he trusted this place more then any other place they have met at.

"Is that ok with you Ron?" He asked.

"Yes it's fine we just might want to clean up the blood first yo 'cause that shit is just nasty and the smell is just nausiating so I aint sleeping in there with a bunch of dead peoples blood, even if the bodies aren't there." Said Ron.

"Ok very well then we shall get going" Draco announed.

So they left the hideout and went to the Burrow once more.

When they arrived there was no bodies to be seen any where so they all got rags and some hot water, and started to scrub the walls, because what was on the floor evaporated with the bodies.

"So has everyone cleaned up their part? We need to have a meeting in the livingroom so lets go" Said Draco.

So they all went to the livingroom and sat down in a chair or on the sofa, Fred and Geoerge argued for the one person sofa and soon it was taken from Ginny. So the two of them sat on the floor with pouty looks upon their faces.

"Okay, well I needed to tell you that we are going to get new tasks today. They will need to be taken care of when we get to school." Said Draco. "We need to be on the lo-lo though okay cause if any of you fools get caught you will face the consequence's from them and me, trust me, they won't be as nice as me either. But-" Started Draco as Hermione butted in.

"Master, when will the deadline be for the tasks? How hard will they be?" Hermione asked.

"Well, depending on what your personal task is the deadline will be a little different for you lot." He stated.

"So what are the tasks?" Asked Fred.

"Well I have a lot of them to be handed out, so every one will need to take a piece of parchment and on them will be a task, whatever one you get is what you are sticking to, no but's about it. The deadline will be on the bottom of the parchment, ok now everyone take one."

Everyone slowly and carefully choose their parchment and stared blankly at them.

"So everyone needs to tell me what they got, so that I can put it on this," He held out another better-looking piece of parchment that was blank. "So, um… Fred what does your's say?" Malfoy asked.

"Well its says that I need to sneak into Snape's office and steal, umm……uh-I-er-" Stuttered Fred.

"Oh yes, I see what one you have, I want thoese bat wings by the third day of school and I want Snape Dead the next day ok and if you spill the beans to anyone you will regret it."

"Yes master Malfoy." Said Fred.

And with a flick of Draco Malfoy's wand, words appearred on the parchment that read:

Fred Weasley

Kill snape and steal bat wings for potion.

Deadline third day of school.

"Okay now, my dear, sweet Hermione what is your task and the deadline?" Asked Malfoy with a great big smile on his face, because for years he has liked Hermione and she has liked him but they havent got around to going out.

"Master Malfoy?" Asked Fred.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"What is the potion you are making?" He asked.

"What potion? What are you talking about?" He said.

"Oh that, yes well that is none of your buisness now is it? If I wanted you to know I would have told you, now wouldn't I?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Okay master." Fred replied.

"Okay well anyways, Hermione will you please tell me what your task is?" He asked softly.

"Yes master, lets see, yes, I have to find and kill any students who know to much, the list consists of, Crabbe, Goyle, Parvati Patil, and Dean. My deadline is the week after school starts." She replied happily.

"Thank you very much my dear. Now…" He started. And with yet another flick of his wand more words appeared on the parchment, that said:

Hermione Granger

Kill all students who know too much, the list is:

Crabbe

Goyle

Parvati

Dean

Deadline is 1 week after school starts.

"Lets see, yes, Ronald please recite to me your task." He said.

"Umm……I don't think I can do this task master." He said quietly.

"And why not?" He asked.

"Because he is one of my close friends and I don't know how im going to do this." He replied.

"Well if you are a faithful Death Eater then you will do it! Do you understand me?" Draco declaired.

" Im still not sure If Im going to be able to kill one of my friends!" Ron's voice was getting weaker with every word he said "What about you harry, you don't mind killing your friends?" He said as he looked at harry with a very unpleasing look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Ron, you just killed more than half of your family without even flinching, your not going to chicken out on us now are you? Ronald, to tell you the truth. If Malfoy told me to kill you right this very second, I would. That's how faithful I am." Harry shot a smiling glace and Draco as he spoke, "So Ron, you had better stay on Malfoy's good side"

"Well fine I will do it but I dunno what im gonna do to kill him he is like 50x bigger then me, but I will try for you master," he said, as he gave Harry a nasty look.

"Thank you and now will you please tell me the rest, because I know there is more." Said Draco with a smile.

"Um..I have to kill Buckbeak too." He said. "And the deadline is 5 days after we get to school."

"Thank you" Said Draco

And with a flick of his wand the words:

Ronald Weasley

Kill Buckbeak and Hagrid.

Deadline is 5 days after we arrive to school.

"Ok, now I need, George and Ginny's task." Said Draco

"Um- Sir-Why do me and George have the same task?" Said a small and meager little vioce from Hermione.

"Is it because she is not capable of doing an assinment on her own," said George. "Is it simply because she is stupid and uncabale of preforming the tasks that you have given us, master?" He said as he imphasized the last word.

"If you ever dare speak of a lady like that again, exspecialy my girl friend Hermione" He had just barely understood what he was saying when Hermione did too.

"Oh Draco" Hermione said, blushing very prophusely now.

Draco whipped out his wand and held it to George chest, but before he could say and un-forgiveale curse, Hermione spoke up.

"That is my second cousin twice removed you're about to kill, if you kill him I will leave, and you will never see me again! I swear to god I am not lieing!" said Hermione quickly.

"What you are-your-what? You can't be related to this little blood traitor!" said Draco, very confused.

"Yes I am! Remember what I said! Don't do it Draco!" she said softley.

"Yes dear, very well then I will let you go but I don't wanna hear another word from you about her or any other ladie!" Said Draco.

"Thank you very much, and that is why I love you Draco, because you listen and youre not a jack-" she stopped quickly, because they then heard footsteps and voices and then someone knocked on the door. Everyone sat and stared at one another, when finally Draco spoke.

"I thought that there wasn't supposed to be any one at your house all week so that we could stay here?" Whispered Draco.

"Well I thought that there wasn't supposed to be anyone, what should we do? Run or kill?" Said Ron quietly.

"Well we can try to run but if someone see's us we need to kill cause then they will know too much, so Hermione you go with Ginny to check the back door and see if anyone is there, Harry, Ron you go with Fred and George to get the trunks and stuff so we can leave." He said. "Im gonna see who it is."

So Ginny and Hermione left for the back door and the boys went to get the trunks rounded up. When the girls and Draco got back they told them what was going on.

"There was no one at the backdoor master. So we can go that way." Said Ginny.

"Ok well that's good because these people are from the ministry so we need to book it, there are three of them and I am guessing that they are looking for Percy." He told them. "Well lets go. Be quiet!"

So they all made their way to the backdoor in time to get away. They went to the tree in the back of the dug-out and Draco climbed up it and told them where the guys were and what they were doing.

"Hurry up you guys leave! They are coming, hide in the shed, they cant see me from here!" he yelled. "Get going. They are coming to the backdoor go, go!"

So they all left and went to the broom shed in time to hear the men talking.

"Hey, I don't think anyone is home. We might as well leave if he doesn't show up for work again tommorrow then we will file a missing persons report." Said the taller man.

"Yeah we should I'll go start the car." Said the other man as he left.

The taller man stayed behind and to their disadvantage Hermione, tripped over something and made a loud sort of clank, but it scared the cat that was standing there away. They got away with the man thinking that it was the cat that knocked something over.

"Shhhhhh… shut up Hermione! You're gonna get us caught." Yelled Ginny.

"I didn't do it on purpose! And don't yell at me you stupid little slut!" she yelled back.

"You whore! I'm not a little slut!" Said Ginny.

"Oh, that's right, you're a BIG slut, huh? Protested Hermione.

"Bloody hell you two! Shut the fuck up or im gonna kill you both!" Said Ron.

"Oh my god Ron, hush it! This is between me and Ginny!" stated Hermione.

"Well, it's me, Harry, Fred and George that have to sit here and listen to the two of you have a row!" Yelled Ron.

"Shut up!" Yelled the two of them at once.

"None of this would have started if little miss priss here wasn't so damn clumbsy!" Said Ginny.

"Well had you not called me a slut, then I wouldn't have yelled back, then it would have ended right there." Shouted Hermione.

"Well you sure do act like one!" Said Ginny.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that!"

"How am I a slut?" Shouted Hermione.

"Well lets see, how many guys have you dated this last year? About 19 the last time I counted! And then what all have you done with those guys?" Shouted Ginny.

By now the boys were lying on the floor talking amongst themselves when they heard a voice yell "You stupid little bitch!" And then they heard a loud bang. And turned to see Hermione lying in a pile of old pots that Mrs. Weasley threw out. She had tears in her eyes and her hand was bleeding very badly.

"What the bloody hell did you do Ginny? What happened to her?"Shouted Ron.

"I swear on mums grave that if she ever talks to me or calls me that again I will kill the stupid bitch!" Said Ginny, her temperture rising.

"Malfoy is not going to be to happy to hear about this Ginny, you had better-" Started Ron until he was interupted by a familiar noise.

"What am I not going to be very happy to hear about?" Asked Draco.

"Well-um-im not quite sure what happened-but-" Said Ron.

"But what?" Asked Draco. Before he shot a glance at the floor and saw Hermiones helpless bodie lying on the floor."What the-Who did this? Tell me! NOW!" He shouted.

"Me master Malfoy. But she called me something and I couldn't stand it, my temperature was already on high and she ticked me off so I- I punched her in the face, and she fell on the pans and a broken one caught her hand and it started to bleed and-" Ginny started said

"What did she call you? What ticked you off?" Asked Malfoy.

"Well she called me a blood-traitor, but she called me a bunch more names before that! Please don't kill me Master please I will do anything for you!" She pleaded.

"Well this is only your first strike so I shall spare you your life but I will think of a punishment later, as for now, I don't want you to say anything to her and don't even look at her its not worth it!" Draco said calmly. "But we need to leave now. We need to stay somewhere else for now, untill we know for sure there are not going to be anymore people showing up on the doorstep. So let's go."

They were getting ready to to leave the shed and go to the front of the house, when a voice from behind asked something, "Where exactly are we going to stay? I mean we shouldn't go to any of our houses, for fear that there might be someone coming to find one of our parents. We don't have anywhere else to go." Said the voice, that turned out to be Fred.

"Well we'll see about that. I think I know where we can go, and don't ask Questions until we are inside and the doors are safley locked. Is that clear?" Asked Malfoy.

"Yes Sir." They all said in unison.

So they all left the shed and walked in complete silence. They reached a road that no body knew of. They stopped in front of a broken down house that looked as though no one had lived there for decades.

Malfoy opedned the door with no difficulty, and led them inside.  
He motioned for them to sit down and they all looked around at the old furniture, while Malfoy went to lock all the doors and seal all the windows. He sat down and looked around the room.

"So, do any of you have any questions before I say anything?" Asked Malfoy.

"Yeah I do." Said George

"Okay lets hear it."

"Well first of all, what is this place?" He asked. "And, are we staying here over night?"

"Well, we might stay over night but its not for sure. This place was a house owned by some old lady my father worked with, but she died some few years ago, so we have nothing to worrie about." Said Malfoy.

"So where are we going to stay for the next few days?" Asked Hermione.

"Well as you know the owls will be arriving later tonight with our book lists and other crap like that, Dumbledoor will be sending a letter with mine telling us where it is safe to stay until we go to kings cross." Stated Malfoy.

"Wait, did you say Dumbledoor? He knows about all of this? Who told him?" Asked Ron.

"Well of course! Who do you think I'm getting orders from? Myself? I don't think so, he is telling me what to tell you to do. So yeah, he knows about us and what we have done because he is the one really ordering us to do so." Said Malfoy.

"Okay, so is Dumbledoor going to help us when we get to school?" Asked Harry.

"Yes and no, while Fred is stealing the bat wings Dumbledoor will be talking to Snape in his office, While Hermione is Catching certain people He will be distracting the rest of the people in the common room or wherever she is, so that she has time to pull them away from the crowd without on lookers." Stated Malfoy clearly.

"Umm…. Master?" Said George from the other side of the room.

"Hmm?" Asked Malfoy.

"Well you still haven't told me or Hermione why you gave us the same task." He said.

"Well you may want to save that for when you see Dumbledoor, he will have the answer for you two."

"Okay but, how come your giving the orders and not Dumbledoor? Why havent any of us heard from him since last year?" Asked George.

"Well you see I have strict orders to keep you safe from all the others so that's why we had our first tasks to get them out of the way," Said Malfoy, now staring at an old picture of a battered lokking old lady in dark purple robes. "Now you see when I got the first letter asking if I could get you guys in on it, he told me not to tell you who was telling me to do this and I was lucky none of you guys asked, I would have had one hard time keeping it from you."

"So how come you can tell us now?" Asked Harry.

"Well its closer to school time and its safer with them all out of the way, but now we have to work with the problem with the ministry of magic." Malfoy explained. "Well does anyone else have any thing to say?" Asked Malfoy.

"Umm.. I broke my bong before everyone was killed." Said Harry in an undertoned voice.

"Well that can be replaced, Who would like to replace his bong?" Asked Malfoy.

"I will. I need to get a new one for me too so when we are on the train I will go to the supplies room and get a couple. Who else needs one?" Asked Ron.

"Well, I do, ans Fred and George." Said ginny.

"Yeah and me." Said Hermione.

"Okay and Master would you like me to get one for you too?" Asked Ron.

"Well I could go for a pipe accually. If you could make it hot pink and purple please." Said Malfoy.

"Yes master." Said Ron.

So he grabbed some parchment and wrote down what everyone wanted then stored the parchment in his pocket.

"So is there anything else?" Asked Malfoy. "Hermione do you want anything else? Does anybody want some food or drinks?"

"Well I could go for a bite to eat. I am a little hungry." Said Hermione.

"Well then does anyone else want any thing to eat while im out getting my sweet Hermiones food?" Asked Hermone.

"Im hungry too master." They all said in unison.

"Okay what does everyone want? Pizza, chicken? Tell me." He asked them all.

"Well pizza sounds good, I would like peperoni." Said Hermione.

"Yes dear. Anything else?" He asked the rest of them.

"Yeah me Ginny and Fred want sausage, and Ron and Harry would like combo,(peperonni and sausage)." Said George from the back.

"Okay I will be back in like 20-35 min., when the letters come I want you to set mine aside and you can read your own." Stated Malfoy. " and anyone who touches mine is going to have to deal with me, a very angry me!"


End file.
